


Heal Slut Diary

by SexTheHex



Series: Heal Slut Fiction [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Feminization, Hand Jobs, Healslut, M/M, Male Beast Growth, Oral Sex, Public Sex, male breasts, sissification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: A college student starts playing Overwatch with his roommate and starts to like Mercy a lot. A WHOLE lot. Soon his life becomes a wonderful haze of submission as he grows to appreciate his roommate's tanking skills.





	Heal Slut Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 7/17/16

**May 9th**

My roommate and I use to be great friends. We’d play CSGO and Rocket League together, but lately, I’ve had no time to play with him. This last year I’ve been so caught up in my school work, I haven’t had any time to sit down and game with my friend. I even had to skip out on visiting our local con I was so busy with school and we’ve always gone to our local convention together… A summer semester is just the relaxation I need to get back into my interests. I’m going to try and get back to gaming with my roommate and get a cosplay ready for the fall convention!

Thankfully, a new big game seems to be right around the corner. My roommate keeps talking about Overwatch lately. He really loves playing tanks, protecting his teammates with shields and standing massive amounts of damage before going down. I decided I’ll try the open beta and see if the game’s something I’m interested in. I really didn’t experiment too much playing. I just wanted to help out my roommate and get back in touch with him, so I picked Mercy because she’s support and she looks awfully cute. We played a few games of the beta and… I was shocked how well we were doing! We won 11 of the 12 games we played and I kept getting gold medals for keeping everyone healed! Better yet, people kept on thanking me. I kept saving them right as they were about to die or had giant 5 man resurrections. It was the most fun I’ve had playing video games in a while, really. My roommate even thanked me in person for doing such a good job. It felt… it felt addicting being so well liked. Definitely getting the full game when it launches!

 

**May 24th**

It’s the 24th! My roommate and I played Overwatch for almost the entire day. It was just win after win… absolute heaven! There were always so many compliments thanking me for my job healing. It was incredible having so many people like … love me! It’s gotten to the point where I um… I’ve got some very strange feelings to deal with. For some reason, I was getting really stimulated playing. Like, excited stimulated from just playing a game but I also felt a really strange satisfaction. There was this weird feeling that felt like a mixture between pride and… and arousal. It was so weird. After our matches, my roommate took a shower and I sat there doing nothing for a few moments. And then I just… I masturbated for all I was worth. I looked up a bunch of Overwatch Rule 34 and jacked off to the sight of Mercy getting gangbanged. It was so hot seeing a pretty girl like her act like a massive slut~ The thought of her getting covered in cum was just… Mmmm… I kept thinking about me in that position since I was playing her all day and it only got me hornier. It was so wrong, but I was howling with pleasure with every stroke!

 

**May 25th**

Things are getting a bit weird now. I’ve had a few dreams now just like those Mercy images, except I’m Mercy. I keep asking all those hard cocks to let me keep sucking them and to let their healer relieve them. I was masturbating to that same image again when my roommate walked in. I gasped in surprise and frantically tried to hide my porn and my cock, but he saw everything. He closed the door, and left dorm for a while. I wanted to cry from embarrassment.

Later that day, he came back. I wanted to apologize, but he acted as if nothing strange happened. In fact, he outright said “I understand. Don’t worry, it’s nothing out of the ordinary”. I guess that meant I was off the hook, but I sure didn’t feel any more at ease. He asked if I wanted to play a few games of Overwatch. I jumped at the opportunity just to relieve all the tension. Looks like the opposite happened…

We won our first match and carried our team completely. He got on the cart, threw up his rectangle shield, and never stopped pushing. I kept him alive constantly, sacrificing the opportunity for giant four man resurrections just to keep him at full health. I started celebrating as we won. “We did great! I’m so happy I helped you carry the team! I…” 

At that point, I turned my head and saw my roommate. His cock was out, throbbing in the cool air in anticipation.

I wanted to scream. Why had he taken his cock out!!? That’s disgusting! But… the more I looked at it… the more I realized I owed my tank. I owed my tank for keeping me safe. At the very least, I could pay him back for all his hard work and protection with a little blowjob.

I really don’t consider myself gay, but it just felt so right rewarding my teammate for all the hard work he’d done. What’s better was all the praise he started showering me with once my lips were wrapped around his cock. He kept making cute little moans and started stroking my hair. He called me a good little healer. It drove me crazy! I was rock hard. Still, I didn’t stroke myself at all. I knew that this was all about him, not me. I knew all I should focus on right now was pumping and pumping my tank’s fat cock as best I could and be rewarded with his kind praise. After a few minutes, his warm, sticky praise was jetting into my mouth, making me flinch from the bitter taste. I wanted to hack it all out as hard as I could, but I knew that wasn’t what a good healer should do. I broke off from his cock, looked up at him, and swallowed all of his hot white cum. He gave me a loving stroke on my head, called me a good girl, and told me to get back to our matches.

 

**May 26th**

I woke up this morning wondering if all that was a dream. Did I really suck off my roommate? Immediately my roommate let me know, addressing me as his heal slut and groping my ass when I walked up to him. He told me we should get back to playing Overwatch so he could feel good about carrying everyone again.

While I was out of the room, he had pushed our rigs together, and even fiddled with my controls. He rebound my M1 and M2. He said he did it so that I could move around the map and heal him while I had a hand free. We both sit down. Temple of Anubis starts loading. He takes out his cock. “Start stroking”. I grip his cock in real life while I attach my heal beam to my tank like the selfish band aid medic I am in Overwatch. His cock felt amazing in between my hands. That thick heavenly member conveyed its raw strength with every little throb. Even if I didn’t want to, that strong fuck stick just demanded something to be subjected to its will. My hand was perfectly willing to deliver.

Two team kills later and the match was over. My tank started grunting as his play of the game started to roll. He grabbed a Kleenex and told me to keep pumping while I looked at what his good little healslut had helped him with.  As the screen faded away, he started moaning long and hard… he was spurting right into that tissue! Having another man orgasm in my hands was… oooh, it was incredible! I could feel all that pleasure and relief throb, pumping warm spunk into that little tissue, drenching it with pure manly seed. My brain was going wild from the sight. I just couldn’t resist putting the tissue to my mouth and licking at that wonderful load. My tank chuckled at the sight, before smashing the tissue against my face.

At that point, with the raw scent of cum flooding my senses, I couldn’t hold on. I whipped out my own cock and spurt within seconds, spraying cum all over my shirt and pants. I felt horribly embarrassed for not being able to control myself. My roommate told me the look suited me. He gave me another head rub for being a good girl and gave me some extra instructions. We weren’t roommates anymore. We were a heal slut and a tank. From now on, we’d only call each other that.

 

**May 30th**

My tank had a present for me this morning! He called it a Loot Box. He said every time I get a little better at being a good heal slut, he’d give me one. I opened the present up and inside there was a little piece of paper. It was a schedule for a doctor’s appointment… My tank explained that he didn’t like how flat my ass was yesterday when he groped it and wanted more cushion to grope. He told me I’d have a big, thick girly butt like a real heal slut with this new surgery. I was pretty scared when he told me all this but… my tank’s been so nice. He spent all this money getting me a new ass, I can’t possibly decline his offer… I told him I was grateful for the new butt I was getting and got down on my knees so I could thank him properly.

 

**June 14th**

I just got out of the hospital and now I’ve got a big fat addition bolted onto me. I’ve got a jiggling booty bouncing behind me with every step and my old pants can hardly contain it. The doctors showed my tank my new butt and he really liked it. As soon as the doctor was out of the room, he slid his hands down my underwear and made me moan like the little whore I am feeling me up. My tank reminded me that I’m supposed to look like a girly heal slut from now on, so I should start wearing more appropriate clothing, especially now that none of my old pants fit anymore. The plan is to buy a whole bunch of miniskirts for me to show off my new butt… My tank also said he decided what my new cosplay outfit would be. I’d go to the convention in September as Mercy and pass for a sissy heal slut as best I could. I was expected to work hard on my outfit every day so the boys would go nuts for a real heal slut attending to their needs. I can’t wait to support a whole team~

 

**June 16th**

Today, my tank told me healing wasn’t enough. He wanted me to make sure I was damage boosting often as well. He scolded me for being so dumb and only healing tanks with my mouth when I have a tight asshole ready for tanks to damage with cocks as big as their health pools. I’d never really damage boosted before, but my tank was nice enough to lubricate my asshole with his strong hands before we started fucking. I was cooing in excitement at the thought of how useful I’d be for my lovely tank multiplying his damage output by 30%. He was grunting so hard with every violent thrust he made into my asspussy. I guess I should have expected him to hammer my virgin asshole as hard as he hammers our enemies in Overwatch. I’d never tried using my butt for sexual pleasure before, but having a thick tank cock ravage me made me dripple pre all over the blankets. I was screaming for more and more until he filled my ass with a wonderful load of tank cum. Being cum inside just felt… so wonderful. It was just like getting the gold medal for most healing done in a match. I’m definitely taking more fire strikes up the butt from now on.

 

**June 22nd**

My tank got really mad at me after I took out my pistol and tried shooting people. After we lost, he threw me out of my seat onto the ground and told me to get under his battlestation. I knew what to do from there. I unbuttoned his jeans, unzipped them, and pulled them down his pants to his ankles. I pulled down the waistband of his boxer’s right as the game began and sucked his fat cock as hard as I could while he carried the team. I kept pumping my mouth up and down that thick shaft while I heard him take point after point riding the cart. I needed to prove to my tank I wasn’t a useless dumb healer. No other whores were replacing me! In no time at all, my tank was throbbing and pulsating in my mouth until warm, wonderful cum pumped into my eager cheeks! My tank was nice enough to haul me out from under the table to see his play of the game and all those shiny gold medals he earned. Of course, I was still a stupid bitch for using my pistol last game, so he didn’t reward me for my work. He gave me a firm spank to get me all fired up again, and told me to get back in the game.

 

**July 3rd**

I got another loot box today! I went red at the sight of my present when I opened the box. It was a fat, flesh colored 8 inch dildo with a suction cup on the bottom, built for riding. My tank pulled up a chair and stuck the thing down. He coated it in lube and commanded me to sit down and play a few games.

I couldn’t focus on the game at all. I must have looked like an idiot walking into walls while that silicon in my butt distracted me. The dildo felt a little uncomfortable at first, but after our first round on Illios, I was bouncing on that thing milking my prostate for all I was worth.  Anal feels amazing~ My tank looked over as me and chuckled when he saw me dreary-eyed, pumping up and down a fake cock. I tried my best to focus that game but… fuck it was too good. As the overtime meter hit the bottom I was squealing and panting in excitement. My cock was completely limp but I was leaking pre cum like a facet. We left our group so I could focus on fucking myself. I was a mess; I was panting as my crotch bounced just a little and prostate fluid dribbled out of me. It got too intense at the end, even to the point where I had to forcefully break away from the dildo to calm down. In that disoriented state, I kind of face planted with my pants down, giving my tank a view of my freshly used asshole. He told me I was such an anal whore and that soon my hole would be bigger than the one on Ilios…

 

**July 11th**

Today we talked about my Mercy cosplay. It was shaping up nicely but… my tank thought some things looked off. He thought I should show my midriff instead. I told him it wasn’t how Mercy looked in game, but he told me that’s how Mercy should dress. My tank is so smart and such a good leader, I couldn’t say no! He said Mercy would probably have her belly completely bare, and her tits hanging with the tip of her outfit covering her nipples. I changed the costume to just what he requested. He was blushing at the sight! But, after a while, he seemed really disappointed.  He touched my naked boyish chest with his hands. He told me I’d be seeing the doctor again very soon…

 

**August 10th**

It’s been a while since my last update. Since my last entry, my tank and I decided I should look like a proper slutty girl and get big fat tits to show off to the boys. We had my surgery a few weeks ago and… Oh god, they’re so wonderful~ I’ve got nice big tits for strong men to fondle and abuse~ Since they’ve healed up nicely, I’ve been fondling them every night jacking off to the thought of giving big strong tanks tit jobs with my wonderful new rack. I really shouldn’t be jacking off any more though… my tank says that proper sissy heal sluts only cum using their pussy. I’m supposed to only be using my dildo to get off but I can’t help it! These tits are too good~ I can’t wait until I show them off at the convention!

 

**September 29 th 7:00pm**

I-I’m sending this message over my phone to my journal while I’m at the convention. This little app’s transcribing what I say into text so hopefully it’s accurate. I’ve been walking around for only 15 minutes now and it’s the thrill of a life time. All the guys here keep turning their heads to look at me. They love the look of my half exposed tits, my midriff, and my big fat butt~ They’ve all been a bit too shy to do anything yet but I’m going to try and show them I’m ready to heal anybody. My tank is busy doing more important things right now so I’m all on my own now. M-maybe I’ll just move through the halls and see what happens.

 

**September 29 th 11:00pm**

People are getting braver now. I’ve felt a hand or two try and grope my butt. I’ve got a few perverts navigating the crowd trying to get closer to me. I’ve pretended I’ve needed to bend down once or twice to give them a nice view of my ass. There’s no mistaking it now, they… they really want me. I’m going to confront them now about it. It’s time I started a nice group healing in the bathroom.

 

**September 29 th 11:55pm**

AAAAAAAH~ W-what was that sound? Oh, I just dropped my phone. Forget it. Keep going. Oooooh yes! Keep doing that! God, FUCK! It feels so good! Oh my god you’re the biggest yet! Fuck that ass. Fuck that ass as hard as you can! I-I’m a slutty little heal slut that needs to be bred. Pump me full of even more spunk, please! I want to feel another cock fill my insides full of cum~! There’s so much, I love it! How many boys are after you in line, huh? 2? 3? …7!? Oh my god, I’ve got so many needy men to service with my warm healing asshole~ Fuck me hard and make me your cum dump! I’m a good little h-heal slut…. F-fuck… O-OooooOOHHH YES! YESS, FUCCCKKKKK! I’M CUMMING! I’M CUMMING FROM GETTING FUCKED LIKE A GIRL~! FUCK MY SISSY HEALSLUT ASS! OOOOOOOOOH~!!!


End file.
